Razones para no emborracharse
by ravenW-97
Summary: Una armadura vacía y habladora, más un enano que hacía magia con solo juntar sus manos, esta bien, Damon lo admitía, se había pasado de copas.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist ni Vampire Diaries me pertenece—para fortuna de todos—.

 **Advertencias:** OoC [fuera de personaje], trama floja y con huecos [creo..], humor soso y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** Pues esto fue hecho a lo rápido, es más que nada para quitarme de la cabeza esta idea que nomás dijo _«Hola, escríbeme, ¡anda floja!»_. Al menos por este fanfic, digamos que ambas series se ubican antes de que comiencen oficialmente, Damon aun no regresa a Mystic Falls y los hermanos Elric siguen en su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Y por cosas, capricho del autor, Damon ha ido a visitar Amestris. Y bueno, sigo siendo nueva manejando a los personajes, por lo que de antemano disculpen el OoC.

* * *

 **Razones para no emborracharse**

* * *

Necesitaba regresar al hotel antes de verse tentando a encajar el diente en alguna doncella o peor aún, un vagabundo. Alimentarse no parecía una grandiosa idea, no cuando muy apenas era capaz de estar de pie sin tropezar, tan ido como para olvidar la discreción, si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos no haría más que escándalo y por consecuente llamaría la atención. Estaba demasiado borracho como para ganar una batalla, si era que llegaba a ceder y provocaba alguna contienda, no, mejor dicho, demasiado ebrio para contener su fuerza con humanos mal afortunados.

Claro que justo en este momento no recordaba sus habilidades convenientes como ser inmortal. ¿Causar estragos y después con una simple mirada lavarse las manos? Nah. Nada de eso tenia lógica ahora en la mente confusa de Damon Salvatore.

Para acrecentar más su complicada posición, un grupo de cuatro personas salió desde las sombras. Esta bien, tal vez no había sido una grandiosa idea irse por un callejón oscuro y solitario. Damon por supuesto culpaba a su intoxicado organismo (¡maldito alcohol y poca fuerza de voluntad!).

—Oigan, aun no muerdo a nadie, ¿por qué tanta violencia? —dijo en broma y arrastrando las palabras, después de esquivar por los pelos un puñetazo. Y bueno, la situación se volvía cada vez más difícil, los "maleantes" habían sacado ya sus navajas.

Tal vez debería romper algunos cuellos.

O mejor no, considerando que la policía de aquél lugar era la más extraña que jamás había visto en persona, al menos por lo poco que recordaba después de haber bebido tanto y estar menos de dos días en dicho país.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, los delincuentes fueron derrotados por un... ¿niño que hacía magia? Jamás en su vida se había topado con una persona capaz de usar magia tan avanzada solo con juntar sus manos, y sin mencionar ningún hechizo o usando distintos materiales para poder realizar, o bien, aumentar la efectividad del nombrado hechizo.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Tal vez haya sido su estado de ebriedad y descaro, quizás también curiosidad, lo que lo llevó a tocar el pecho de la armadura que tenia enfrente. Debía medir más de dos metros, portaba un mandil que le quitaba puntos a su aspecto atemorizante y rudo, la voz aguda e infantil tampoco parecía quedar adecuado para alguien tan enorme.

—Oye chica, ¿por qué estas dentro de esto? —comentó divertido mientras daba toque tras toque al metal. Enseguida notó el sonido hueco y el escaso olor de la sangre, más no le dio la importancia que debería debido a lo borracho que se hallaba. Su sentido común sencillamente no quería cooperar y Damon tampoco quería armar tanto ajetreo para despertarlo.

— ¡Deja de manosear a mi hermano!

—Oh, cálmate enano —contuvo su risa, la armadura tenia ahora sujeto al más pequeño de los tres y era realmente una imagen muy hilarante—. Te aseguro que no le haré nada que no quiera a tu hermanita.

— ¡¿A quién le dices tan enano que necesita una lupa para poder ser visto?! —gritó mientras lanzaba patadas al aire, Damon retrocedió dos pasos más por si acaso—. ¡Hermanita nada, es él y no ella! ¡Hombre, borracho de...!

— ¡Hermano! —Lo reprendió el sujeto dentro de la armadura, antes de que continuara con la lista de insultos.

—Esta bien, ya entendí niño con complejo de altura —Dijo Damon mientras se encogía de hombros y daba dos pasos más hacia atrás. El bajito si que era enérgico—. De igual forma, supongo que gracias por echarme una mano —agregó una vez que el más corto se calmo.

Justo cuando iba a irse sin más, tuvo un ligero mareo y para evitar caerse agarró lo que tenía más cerca, que resulto ser uno de los brazos del chico armadura. Por desgracia uso demasiada fuerza para sostenerse, más el factor sorpresa, causo que ambos cayeran al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso. El casco del otro rodó por el suelo y antes de que Damon hiciera una broma al respecto, se quedo con las manos apoyadas sobre el concreto, mirando con fijeza hacia donde se suponía tenia que estar una cabeza. Cosa que no era, en su razonamiento lento y exagerado, creyó que le arrancó la cabeza al grandulón, sin embargo por lo poco que era capaz de observar, no había piel expuesta al alcance, ni sangre ni nada que comprobara su teoría.

Así que escuchando a su estupidez de borracho fue tan lejos como para ver el interior de la armadura, ignorando por completo las quejas de los otros dos. No era como si estuviera tan lejos del otro y bueno, la respuesta a sus dudas (el sonido hueco y el débil olor de la sangre) no fue la que esperaba.

No había nada adentro del objeto de metal.

Fue recibido por un silencio cortante mientras se ponía de pie, fue a buscar el casco y se lo dio de vuelta al chico armadura. Y cuando el desconocido se lo volvió a colocar, el rojo brillando de nuevo en aquellos posos oscuros, Damon pensó que sería realmente bueno tener una copa más que tomar.

—Señor, ¿esta bien? —preguntó la armadura parlante por segunda ocasión en la noche. El enano lo veía con cautela y hasta cierto punto como si esperara algo más de él. Ambos de seguro imaginaban que de un momento a otro gritaría o se volvería más pálido ante la aparente "revelación".

Estarían en lo correcto de no ser porque Damon Salvatore actualmente estaba ebrio, y por lo tanto, todo lo que había visto lo relaciono con una alucinación inducida por el alcohol y su mente traicionera.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Solo estoy algo borracho.

Respondió y se dio la vuelta, mientras avanzaba oyó como el enano regañaba al gigante de metal (por su corazón de pollo). Antes de que estos dos peculiares hermanos decidieran seguirlo (quizá para silenciarlo), optó por usar su velocidad como ser sobrenatural para alejarse lo más posible de ellos, o bien, perderlos de vista. Una pésima idea que le provocó asco y unas cuantas caídas, además de golpes contra paredes y cubos de basura.

Lo más seguro era que aquellas personas habían sido un juego de su mente, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿cierto?

Al llegar a su habitación del hotel, se acostó y pensó en jamás volver a beber tanto. No necesitaba que su consciencia empleara enanos brujos y armaduras vacías, además de habladoras, para recordarle que tenia que moderarse para no sufrir un coma etílico.

* * *

 **N/A.** La verdad, no supe como clasificar esto así que lo dejé en humor. Nuevamente como dije allá arriba, fue un fic escrito a lo rápido y con una idea central muy simple, nacido de mis ganas de ver un cruce entre ambas series (solo hay dos en fanfiction, WHY?), tal vez más adelante regrese con un crossover más serio y mejor planificado. Espero no haber causado que sus ojos sangren, al menos no mucho [?]. Sin más, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
